Tula Hama Neva I'naur
by iluvahsoka2029
Summary: When young Frodo wanders into the Old Forest, he meets some unlikely foes and some unlikely friends. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Tula, Hama Neva I'naur (Come, Sit Near The Fire)_

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **_When young Frodo wanders into the Old Forest, he meets some unlikely foes and some unlikely friends._

**Author's Note: **_I__ absolutely LOVE elves. Legolas is awesome, and when I started reading fanfics about Aragorn's childhood, and Elladan and Elrohir came out, I fell in love with them too. :D The names for the villains in this fanfic are from the story that elentari angel wrote. (Don't worry, I PM ed her and asked for permission for the usage of the names.) The fanfic is "Every Man For Himself" It was beautifully written and I highly suggest you read it. It has lots of Frodo angst in it. (Which I love) Any way, this story was inspired by all the many LOTR fanfics I've read; all excellently written. I can't name all of them, but if you're interested, there are a few in my "Favorites". Please enjoy the story. I am still learning, so constructive criticism is accepted happily. Please review, and again, enjoy! :D_

_Also, I am aware of the age difference for when he was in Brandyhall, to when he was living in Bag End, but I kind of switched the time, and age of Frodo to suit the story. I hope you don't mind too much. I needed Frodo to be foolish enough to first of all, run into the Old Forest, and also young enough to not quite be able to take care of himself. I later also realized that he also needed to have been living at Bag End for a while to be able to understand and speak a little elvish. Anyway. I will quit talking. Most of you probably don't even read this anyway. Enjoy._

_Many thanks to my dear friend who Beta'ed this story for me. :D_

_**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL IS OWNED BY J.R.R TOLKIEN.**_

**.: Tula, Hama Neva I'naur :.**

Chapter 1

Young Frodo Baggins dashed through the Old Forest gate blindly running through the tears in his eyes.

_It can't be... it can't... Please.. Mam, Da! I want you back... I want you..._ _Mam, Da, please... please..._

The young hobbit stumbled over a root, and fell to the ground heavily, scraping his elbows, hardly noticing, and not caring. He leaned against a nearby tree, and pulled his knees up to his chin, sobbing fresh tears over the memory of his dead parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Frodo, Frodo-lad, I... I don't know how to say this... I'm so sorry..." Frodo looked at his Aunt Esmeralda, his large iris orbs swimming with confusion._

_"What, Aunt Esme, what is it?" A little fear began to creep into his voice as he looked around at all his aunts and uncles; each looking at him with pity in their eyes._

_"Frodo-lad, your... your parents... Frodo, your parents are dead."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young tweenager gave a shuddering breath, and pushed himself to his feet, tears running down his cheeks from his anguished eyes.

"Frodo! Frodo-lad! Come home, lad! Come home!" Hearing Bilbo calling his name, Frodo gave a soft sigh and turned away.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but you don't understand..." He whispered, and then suddenly broke into a run.

Dusk found Frodo exhausted and still running, or maybe it was more like stumbling. He finally collapsed under an old oak tree, and pushing himself between two large mossy roots, sat, trying to calm his hitching breaths. Dusk turned to night, and Frodo nodded off, asleep in moments.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, wat do we 'ave 'ere? A Shire runt."

Frodo's eyes snapped open, taking in the scene before him.

_Big-Folk_

Frodo's breathing hitched momentarily, and he fearfully looked up into the leering face of the man that held a dirty knife to his neck.

"What... What do you want?" The small, timid voice made the three men laugh cruelly and exchange evil looks.

"We want to 'ave some fun."

Those six words filled Frodo's entire being with dread, and he let out a strangled cry as he was dragged to his feet. The first man roughly bound his hands with a grimy rope, and then yanked him forward like leading a pet on a leash.

"Come on, Shireling! Git movin'!" Frodo stumbled after the men, and tried to keep up with the quick pace at which the humans were walking. Minutes melted into hours into which Frodo could no long tell how long he had been walking. The young hobbit finally tripped, and fell to the hard ground, no longer able to walk.

"Oi, 'alfling, git up! Come on, git!" The first man kicked him in his side with his hard boot. Frodo shrank away from the man and gritted his teeth against the pain that blossomed in his side. The man roughly pulled Frodo to his feet, but the hobbit simply collapsed to the ground again, unable to hold his weight after the long hours of jogging.

"Uggh. Durn halfling! Hoi! Reynold, pick 'im up and carry 'im." The first man motioned for the man called Reynold to pick up Frodo.

"Why should I carry 'im? It was youses idea to bring 'im in the first place, Des." Reynold folded his arms and looked at the first man with smoldering eyes. Des growled and glowered at Reynold and then turned to the third smaller man who hadn't said anything so far.

"Dagnir! Youse pick 'im up then. Go on! Pick 'im up!" Des shoved Dagnir towards where Frodo had been laying moments before.

Among all the arguing, Frodo had found a loose spot in his bonds, and had picked the rope loose. With stealth that only hobbits possess, Frodo backed away into the shadows and quietly got to his feet and silently started jogging away from the bickering men.

"Hoi! Whered the 'alfling go?! You idjits! Youse let 'im get away!" Des's voice rang out through the silent forest. Frodo picked up his pace, and began running faster as his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of the men loudly clomping through the forest. Frodo began to tire again soon, and he heard the sounds of the men catching up with him. Forcing his already exhausted body to run even faster, the hobbit put on another burst of speed. Unfortunately for Frodo, he stumbled on a hidden root and hearing a sickening snap landed on the loam with a loud "Ummph!" Initially dazed, Frodo lay on the ground regaining his breath. But soon realizing the danger of staying in one place, Frodo jumped to his feet, but immediately regretted it. With a loud cry of pain the hobbit crashed back to the ground. With tears pooling in his eyes Frodo bit back another cry of pain and desperately tried to distract himself from the pulsating pain in his ankle. He heard a loud crash and rustle to his left, and right.

_They found me... What am I going to do?!... I'll never get away now..._

"Well, well, well, 'as the little lamb 'urt 'imself? Where does it hurt? Let me 'elp" Des sneered at Frodo and then cruelly stepped on the injured hobbits ankle. Frodo howled with pain, and his vision turned gray around the edges. Des lifted his boot and then brought it back down on Frodo's ankle again. Frodo screamed once more, and then was sucked down into black oblivion.

TBC...

**Please review :) I hope I didn't overdo the men's slang talk... :D If there were any typos please point them out to me. Please read the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL IS OWNED BY J.R.R TOLKIEN.**_

**.: Tula, Hama Neva I'naur :.**

Chapter 2

Frodo slowly regained consciousness to a throbbing in his temple. He lay still, listening to the noises around him: the crackling of a fire, the trilling of crickets, and a low murmur of gruff voices. Frodo moved to sit up, but let out a strangled yell as pain ripped through his ankle. Tears of pain gathered in the small hobbits eyes and he whimpered as he recalled the difficult situation his was in.

Des moved away from the fire and walked towards the whimpering halfling, a sneer already appearing on his face.

"Well, looky 'ere, the 'alfling is finally awake." Reynold and Dagnir soon joined Des in gloating over their small prize. Des kicked Frodo in his side, and slowly the three men started to beat, slap, and kick the small hobbit brutally. Frodo cried out in pain each time the men hit his ankle or his already bruised side. Frodo was nearly unconscious when he heard a sudden noise.

_Whiizzz Thunk _

_Whiizzz Thud_

Des and Reynold cried out in pain and surprise as two arrows buried themselves in a shoulder and a thigh. The men whirled around and scattered as two more arrows buried themselves in the ground at their feet. Frodo cowered on the ground, and he unconsciously shrank away from the dark shadows that materialized out of the trees.

"Lle tyava quel, tithen pen?" /Do you feel well, little one?/ A fair voice softly called to him as one of the shadows crouched near to him. Frodo's eyes widened in fear as he tried to scrabble backwards away from the mysterious figure. His ankle landed awkwardly on the ground and Frodo shrieked as pain shot through his foot.

"Young one? What is wrong mellon nin? We will not harm you."

Frodo brought his pain filled eyes up, and blue met blue. The young hobbit gave a shuddering breath, and then the blue iris's rolled to the back of his head and he slipped limply into the waiting arms of the mysterious shadow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Legolas Greenleaf silently flitted through the Old Forest, making nary a sound as only elves can. Seeing Elladan and Elrohir from the corner of his eyes, Legolas smiled. This hunting trip was proving to be pleasantly boring, no orcs, no accidents, no wounds, no danger, at least so far. The elf let out a low whistle to alert his companions as he suddenly jerked to a stop. The two Rivendell elves materialized out of the gloomy dusk and moved to Legolas' side.

"Mani naa ta, mellon nin?" /What is it, my friend?/ Elladan softly asked.

"Did you hear that noise?" Legolas cautiously asked in a hushed whisper. The three elves paused all movement and strained their ears. All three heard the distant shriek at once and looked at each other grimly.

"Khila amin. Ar dina." /Follow me. And be silent./ The three fair beings melted into the night and swiftly moved through the forest.

Legolas neared the clearing where the campfire of the three humans burned merrily. The fair face formed into a grimace, and then into hard anger at hearing the small voice crying out for mercy and hearing the sickening sound of boot hitting flesh. Legolas caught Elladan and Elrohir's eyes across the clearing and nodded grimly. The archer silently set an arrow to his bow and took careful aim.

_Whiizzz Thunk _

_Whiizzz Thud_

The second arrow was effortlessly drawn and shot in a blink of an eye. Legolas smirked briefly at the pained yells coming from the men and then grinned to see the terrified looks on the men's faces as the Rivendell twin's arrows embedded themselves in the ground in front them. He watched, satisfied as the cowardly men ran and scattered. The elf caught sight of the injured hobbit, and he wiped the grin off his face, replacing it with a concerned look. Legolas softly moved towards the cowering halfling, and called out to him.

"Lle tyava quel, tithen pen?" /Do you feel well, little one?/ Realizing he spoke in his own language, Legolas briefly chastised himself for the slip of his tongue. He moved concernedly towards the hobbit and jumped when the small lad let out a howl of pain. Remembering to speak in Westron this time, the elf moved towards Frodo again.

"Young one? What is wrong mellon nin? We will not harm you." He looked at the halfling and smiled beneath his hood slightly as the hobbits eyes looked straight into his. As Frodo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Legolas was initially surprised, but swiftly moved and caught the limp hobbit in his arms. Realizing that the hobbit had fainted from exhaustion and the cruel beating the men had given him, the elf's eyes burned with anger over how the men could give such a innocent and small being such cruel treatment. He stood swiftly with Frodo in his arms and moved him near to the human's fast dying fire. Silently noting that Elladan and Elrohir were returning from chasing the men away, Legolas built up the fire best as he could.

"Ya naa tanya Legolas?"/Who is he Legolas?/ Elladan questioned as he crouched down next to the small lad and laid a cool hand on the small brow. Elrohir came and crouched next to him and softly pressed long fingers on Frodo's neck, checking for a pulse. Both almost chuckled as they realized how much their fathers healing habits were rubbing off on them. Legolas gave them a small smile as he blew on the dying embers of the fire and answered.

"U-iston Elladan. /I don't know Elladan./ A halfling by the looks of him." Legolas now joined the twins in checking over the small boy. Elladan frowned as he probed the small chest and heard a soft groan from the hobbit child.

"Probably a cracked rib..." He murmured mostly to himself. The elf blanched at the purple and black bruise that was forming on the hobbits right side, where he had been kicked several times.

"Poor child..." Elrohir whispered as more and more bruises and cuts were exposed to his sight. The search for any further injuries brought them down to Frodo's legs. As Elladan unintentionally jostled Frodo's injured ankle, the hobbit jolted awake with a shrill scream of pain. The elves recovered from their surprise in time to catch Frodo from hitting his head as the lad passed out from the pain again.

"Enough!" Said Elrohir, picking up Frodo and cradling him in his arms, careful not to jostle the hobbits injuries any further. "The halfling is in enough pain. Let us return to our camp and care for him there." Legolas and Elladan stood, made quick work of dousing the fire, and then followed Elrohir into the woods and back toward their camp.

TBC...

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS

- Mani naa ta? = What is it?

- Mellon nîn = My friend

- Ar dina = Be silent

- Khila amin = Follow me

- Lle tavya quel? = Do you feel well?

- Tithen pen = Little one

- Ya naa tanya? = Who is that?

- U-iston = I don't know

**Please review, and don't forget to read the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_I know that it's a little different because Frodo can speak elvish, but I thought it might be plausible because he is living with Bilbo at this point and he might have already learned some elvish. Anyway, it was really fun looking up the elvish and being able to put it in my story. Please enjoy~_

**.: Tula, Hama Neva I'naur :.**

Chapter 3

Frodo first felt the warmth. Then he heard the crackling of a fire and the chirping of crickets. Soon he picked up the sound of a vaguely familiar language being softly spoken. The hobbit identified the language as Elvish, and moved on with his observations. He felt the hard ground beneath him, and the cool air outside the cocoon of warmth he was wrapped in. He smelled earthy loam and dirt near him, and when the hobbit opened his eyes he saw the star sprinkled sky. Frodo mentally scowled at a rock that had the audacity to jab in his lower back and interrupt his peaceful reverie. The hobbit tried to change his position, and he moved to bring his knees up. He immediately regretted it as pain shot through his ankle, and the hobbit, giving a little whimper, moved back to his former position.

Elrohir, hearing the nearly inaudible whimper coming from the waking hobbit, moved over to sit next to Frodo.

"How are you feeling tithen pen?" / Little one / The elf softly asked as he helped move Frodo into a sitting position without moving the injured ankle any further.

"Who... Who are you? Are you a elf? And I am not little." The words came unchecked from Frodo's mouth and the small hobbit covered his mouth and blushed. The elf chuckled quietly and beckoned for the other two elves to come over.

"Yes, I am a elf. I am Elrohir of Rivendell, Son of Lord Elrond. This is my brother, Elladan, and this is the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Thranduilion. And what is your name young one?" Elrohir glanced at his brother. "Will you fetch me some water and food gwador nîn?" / My brother / Elladan moved to get the water and Frodo looked bashfully at the two elves.

"Frodo Baggins at your service, hir nin. / My lord / You are truly the son of Lord Elrond?" Surprising the elves by using some elvish, the hobbit eagerly looked up into the elves faces with wonder. Elladan returned and handed a water filled canteen and some lembas wafers to Frodo. The small hobbit greedily drank the water, and wolfed the food down. As a passing observation, Elrohir noticed that Frodo favored his right arm slightly. As soon as the thought came, it was gone.

"Well Frodo, we are pleased to meet you. But, tithen pen, you have a cracked rib, a broken ankle, and some severe bruises. You need your rest. Ollo vae tithen pen." Elrohir ruffled Frodo's dark curly hair, and then helped him back into a laying position.

"Hannon le, hir nîn,"/ Thank you my lord / The small voice drifted up to Elrohir's sensitive ears, and the elf smiled; marveling at this small boy who had so innocently captured his heart in such a short time.

"You're welcome, tithen pen."/ Little one /

Elrohir smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frodo bolted awake and caught a scream in his throat. Panting and sweating, the small hobbit briefly scanned the unfamiliar surroundings, and his breath hitched as hot tears began to fall.

"Ma... Mama..." The grief filled words and the strangled sob that followed, coming from Frodo, jolted Elrohir out of his thoughts as he stood, taking his sentry watch. Seeing his fellow elven companions still sleeping soundly near the fire, the elf soundlessly moved towards the softly weeping hobbit.

"Mani naa ta tithen pen?" / What is it little one?/ The elf rubbed Frodo's back soothingly until the shuddering sobs that wracked Frodo's slim body receded. The hobbit gave a few hiccupy sobs and took a shuddering breath. He gasped as the action aggravated his cracked rib, and Elrohir patted Frodo's shoulder.

"Seeing you are awake, may I check your ankle and chest?" A timid nod. Elrohir smiled faintly and gently rolled Frodo's pant leg up to his knee. The elf unwound the bandages on the small ankle and checked the bruised and swollen limb. The slightest touch caused pain to race up and down his leg and Frodo gave a soft whimper of pain as Elrohir examined the broken limb.

"Goheno nîn, tithen pen. /Forgive me, little one / But it must be checked." Elrohir gave Frodo sympathetic look, and then redressed the bandages on Frodo's ankle. Shifting closer to the small hobbit to check the broken rib, Elrohir noticed Frodo shrink away from him.

"Frodo?" At the questioning look from the elf, the hobbit looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Hurts." Frodo looked ashamed and hung his head. Elrohir laid a comforting hand on the soft dark curls.

"Where does it hurt?" Concerned that perhaps Frodo had more injuries that they had missed, the elf looked at Frodo intently.

"My right wrist. It hurts." Remembering the small observation he had made earlier, Elrohir mentally slapped himself for not checking the wrist sooner.

"Let me see it Frodo." Elrohir gently told Frodo and reached for the delicate wrist. Frodo jerked his torso back and gripped his right wrist tightly to his chest. Shuffling backward, the hobbit shook his head vigorously and shrank away from the elf.

"The men hurt me when they said they were going to help me. How... How do I know you will not do the same?" Frodo's voice shook as he tried to back further away from a baffled Elrohir.

"I would never hurt you tithen pen. / little one / Please Frodo? I need to check your wrist in case it is serious." said the elf, starting to stand up. Frodo's eyes grew wide with sudden fear, and standing up, tottered a few faltering steps backward before crying out in pain as his ankle crumpled beneath him.

Elrohir cursed himself for making such a threatening move, and dove forward to catch Frodo before his head hit the ground. Elrohir looked into the pain glazed eyes of the sobbing hobbit and ran soothing fingers through Frodo's silky curls.

"Goheno nîn Frodo, I'm so sorry." / Forgive me / The elf softly murmured his apologies to Frodo and cradled the small boy in his strong arms. The two sat that way until Frodo's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Elrohir sighed in relief and laid a long fingered hand on Frodo's small forehead. But the elf almost immediately jerked his hand back when he felt the heat radiating off the hobbit's forehead.

"Sweet Eru, not a fever. Please."

TBC...

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

- Tithen pen = Little one

- Gwador nîn = My brother

- Hir nîn = My lord

- Ollo vae = Sweet dreams

- Hannon le = Thank you

- Mani naa ta = What is it?

- Mellon nîn = My friend

- Goheno nîn = Forgive me

**_Please review! And once again, don't forget to read the next chapter :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**_ This chapter is kind of a in-between chapter so it doesn't have much stuff happening. But please persevere! _

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL IS OWNED BY J.R.R. TOLKIEN.**

**.: Tula, Hama Neva I'naur :.**

Chapter 4

Elrohir laid a cool cloth on Frodo's forehead, and moved to wake the other elves.

"Elladan, Legolas, echuio!"/ Wake up / The two elves stirred, and then sat bolt upright.

"What is it? Yrch?"/ Orc / The two elves were immediately alert, and Legolas was already stringing his bow with an arrow.

"Nay, much worse. I fear little Frodo has a fever."

Elladan wiped the sweat off Frodo's hot forehead and wrung out the soaking cloth. Getting another cool cloth, the elf wearily folded it and placed it on the small head. Elrohir came and sat next to the trembling hobbit. He wordlessly pulled out some bandages and some salves from his pack and rolled up Frodo's right shirt sleeve. The delicate fingers caressed the small wrist briefly before running over it for broken bones. Elrohir sighed deeply as Frodo whimpered in pain when the elf gently pressed on a certain spot.

"Sprained wrist..." the elf murmured mostly to himself before he sighed again and began gently rubbing salve onto the wrist and then began bandaging it.

Elladan watched the whole scene with piqued interest.

"Mani naa ta gwador nîn?"/ What is it, my brother? / Elladan gently asked his twin. "Tell me." Elrohir sighed, and looked at the restless Frodo on the blankets in front him.

"Oh, Elladan! I should have checked him more thoroughly for injuries, and I should have checked him for fever when I was seeing to his wounds! It is my fault that he has a fever! We could have prevented it if I had looked over him better! " The sudden outburst caught Elladan by surprise at first, but then we smiled wanly and also looked at Frodo.

"Nay, brother, it was not only your fault, we were both checking him for fever or wounds or anything else, and if I had searched more thoroughly I would have found his sprained wrist."

Legolas smirked. The silvan elf stood watch at the edge of the camp, eavesdropping on the twin's whispered conversation. Hearing enough for his liking, the archer walked soundlessly towards the vehemently arguing brothers and laid a hand on each shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself Elladan! _I_ was the one — "

"Nay, Gwador! _I_ should have — " / Brother /

"Twins and Twins alike, please stop arguing. It is irritating my sensitive ears." Elladan and Elrohir abruptly broke off their argument and looked at the smirking Legolas.

"Elladan, it was not your fault, stop trying to convince yourself that it was. Elrohir, that goes for you too, mellon nîn. / My friend / Consequently, it was actually _my_ fault because _I_ should have —"

Dawn broke upon the Old Forest, and warm spring sunlight filtered through thick foliage, touching two dark heads, and one golden one; all arguing ceaselessly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frodo felt hot. Very hot. And he felt like he had a dwarf pounding the inside of his head with an axe. The hobbit heard hushed voices above his head, and Frodo groaned, his eyelids fluttering. The voices immediately stopped and he felt someone shift his body so he was leaning against something warm and solid. He opened his eyes fully and blinked a few times in the bright sunlight. He tried to swallow, and his dry throat grated painfully.

"Wa...Water..." A cup was brought to his lips before he finished saying the word. Gulping gratefully, the hobbit leaned comfortably back into the warm wall behind him.

"How do you feel tithen pen?" / Little one / The light, fair voice came from his right and Frodo turned his head in that direction, meeting the concerned eyes of Elladan.

"Hot."

The three elves chuckled quietly and Legolas wrung out a cool cloth and laid it on Frodo's forehead.

"Thank you." Frodo spoke bashfully, and hid his face further in to Elrohir's arms in which he was resting. The hobbit let his eyes close again, and slipped willingly into the welcoming darkness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three elves were still bickering when they heard the small pitiful groan. Moving swiftly, Elrohir scooped Frodo up into his lap, while Legolas wet a cloth, and Elladan got a cup of water.

Frodo's long lashes fluttered and the large blue eyes opened sluggishly, blinking in the sunlight.

"How do you feel, tithen pen?" / Little one / Elladan softly asked the small hobbit, and chuckled along with the other elves at the answer.

"Hot."

Legolas wrung out the wet cloth and set it on Frodo's hot forehead. The hobbit looked up at the prince with fever glazed eyes.

"Thank you."

Legolas smiled and ruffled Frodo's damp curls. The hobbit seemed to be falling into a fevered sleep again, and he wriggled closer into Elrohir's warm embrace. Elladan smiled faintly and got up to tend to the fire, and Legolas moved to take up the sentry watch once more, all arguments between the elves forgotten.

Elrohir smoothly stood up and moved to sit down against a tree. Frodo briefly stirred in his arms, and then murmured something in his sleep.

"Quel esta, tithen pen." /Rest well, little one / The elf softly whispered into the small pointed ear.

TBC...

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS

- Echuio = Wake up

- Yrch = Orc

- Mani naa ta? = What is it?

- Gwador nîn = My brother

- Tithen pen = Little one

- Quel esta, tithen pen = Rest well, little one

**_Please review, and don't forget to read the next chapter! I think it will be my last... :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**_ This is my last chapter! Please enjoy! By the way, if I miss any elvish translations, please tell me :D_

**.: Tula, Hama Neva I'naur :.**

Chapter 5

(A COUPLE DAYS LATER)

"Legolaas! _Please?!_"

"No, Frodo. You are still weak from your fever and your ankle has not yet healed. And we will not even _mention_ the broken rib. _I_ will go hunting with Elladan. _Just _the two of us. No more, no less. Goheno nîn, young one, but you cannot come."/ Forgive me /

Frodo sat on the blankets pouting, his unfinished lembas wafer sitting next to him. Legolas smiled and came over to Frodo, ruffling his dark curls.

"Come come, Mellon nîn, it is not all that bad. / My friend / Besides, you have Elrohir to keep you company while we are gone. He can't be that boring. Or can he?" Legolas smiled sweetly as Elrohir scowled at him.

"Ai! Valar! Begone with you! Do not bother us any more." Elrohir made a shooing motion with his hands toward Legolas and Elladan. Legolas patted Frodo on the head and winked at him.

"We'll be back soon mellon nîn." / My friend / Standing up and shouldering his quiver of arrows, Legolas sprinted off into the forest with Elladan.

Frodo sight dejectedly, and slumped on the blankets.

"Well, Mellon nîn, I'm afraid you will have to bear my unbearable company for a few hours. May I check your ankle before we do anything?" At a nod from Frodo, Elrohir sat down and began unwinding the bandages on the hobbits ankle. While checking the broken limb for any further damage, the elf started talking.

"Frodo, may I ask why you were out in the Old Forest in the first place?" When Frodo fell silent and didn't answer, the elf looked up. The hobbits eyes were downcast and his mouth set in a thin line.

"Mani naa ta, tithen pen?" / What is it, little one? / The elf stopped his ministrations and looked at the hobbit. When Frodo didn't answer, Elrohir lifted the small hobbit's chin with the tips of his fingers.

"What is it Frodo? What pains you?" A single tear wove its crystalline course down Frodo's smooth cheek, and Elrohir gently wiped it away with his thumb. More tears followed the first until the hobbit was openly weeping. Scooping Frodo up into his arms, the elf rocked him back and forth; soothingly talking nonsense in elvish. The small hobbit sobbed brokenly into the elf's tunic and gripped the twin's cloak in his fist.

"I... I want my...my mama!" Gulping in breaths of air in between the his sobs, Frodo's small, anguished voice pierced Elrohir's heart like an arrow.

_He is too young to be experiencing this type of pain. He should not have to endure this._

Elrohir gripped Frodo tighter in his arms and ran his fingers soothingly through the hobbits hair, stroking the velvety curls.

"Tell me what happened, Mellon nîn. It will ease your pain." / My friend / The story unfolded, and Frodo re-experienced the pain of his parents untimely death all over again. The hobbit got a haunted look in his eyes as the vivid image of his parents dead bodies floating on the Brandywine came back to him. Elrohir also found himself hurting in a similar way as he also recalled the day his mother Celebrian sailed for the undying lands. Frodo cried long and hard, but eventually fell into a uneasy sleep; still cradled in Elrohir's comforting embrace.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon when Elladan and Legolas came back to the camp gaily laughing about some previous adventure. Legolas had two rabbits strung over his shoulder, and Elladan had a small load of wood in his arms.

"And then there was that time when Estel broke his arm and Lord Elrond got _sooo_ mad..."

"Ai! That is not a pleasant memory! I was sure my ears were permanently damaged after Ada's lecture on safety!" The twosome laughed at the memory. Their laughter died on their lips however, when Elrohir and Frodo came into sight. Hastily depositing the rabbits and firewood, the two elves hurried over to the elf with the hobbit cradled in his arms.

"Elrohir? Echuio Gwador nîn." / Wake up my brother / Elladan gently tapped his sleeping brother's face with his finger. Elrohir stirred and then slowly opened his eyes, surveying the worried faces of Legolas and Elladan in front of him.

"Ah! Finally back I see. What took you so long mellon nîn? I am hungry."/ My friend / Elrohir smiled faintly up at the two elves. But soon his eyes wandered back down to the precious bundle in his arms and he ran his fingers through Frodo's curly hair. Seeing the dried tear tracks on the hobbit's cheeks, Elladan and Legolas glanced at each other.

"Well? Didn't you hear me? I'm hungry." This time Elrohir grinned at the elves. He gently picked up Frodo off his lap and moved him onto a blanket. The three moved to make a fire and cook their dinner. The elves worked quietly until Elladan broke the silence.

"Why was Frodo crying Elrohir?" Legolas stopped skinning the rabbits briefly and glanced up at the silent Elrohir. The said elf halted his movements, and sighed softly.

"Elladan, Frodo's parents drowned about three years ago. He is still grieving inside, even if he doesn't show it on the outside. He ran because he was was trying to escape the pain of loss."

Legolas and Elladan both closed their eyes against the still tender pain of losing their mothers. Both left for the undying lands for the same reason: Orcs. Elves naturally hated orcs but the sailing of their mothers had fueled the hatred of orcs even more for Legolas and the twins. After a tense silence, Legolas forced himself to resume his task of skinning the rabbits, while Elladan stoked the fire, and Elrohir sat looking into the forest with mournful eyes.

The coneys were cooked and dinner was ready when Frodo stirred in his blankets. Elrohir did not make any move, so Elladan got up to retrieve the hobbit for dinner.

"Echuio, Mellon nîn. Tula, hame neva i'naur." / Wake up, my friend. Come, sit near the fire / Frodo opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at the fair elven face.

"Elrohir?" The disoriented voice floated up from amongst the cocoon of blankets.

"Nay, Frodo. It is Elladan. It is time for dinner. Are you hungry tithen pen?"/ little one / Elladan smoothly carried Frodo over to the fire and sat down, settling Frodo next to him. The hobbit nodded his head enthusiastically, now fully awake after smelling the delicious aroma of cooked coney. The small hobbit cheerfully dug in to his meal, almost forgetting the bout of tears he had shed earlier.

Soon Isil softly shone upon a small, strange group huddled around a merrily crackling fire. A prince, two lords, and a small hobbit all sat, talking of the past, and reliving memories. They talked of sad things, happy things, humorous things, and grim things; but were always willing to include anyone in their happy companionship with the kind words;

"Tula, hama neva i'naur."

.:THE END:.

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS

- Tula, hama neva i'naur = Come, sit near the fire

- Tithen pen = Little one

- Echuio = Wake up

- Mellon nîn = My friend

- Gwador nîn = My brother

- Mani naa ta? = What is it?

- Hir nîn = My lord

- Goheno nîn = Forgive me

**_I know that I rather abruptly ended the story, but I felt like I couldn't really get any more out of the story line. My original idea was that the elves would return Frodo to Brandyhall, where Aunt Esmeralda would welcome him with open arms. And Frodo would realize that he had found healing with the elves, and that Aunt Esme was as good as a mother, and Uncle Bilbo was as good as a father. Anyway, kinda mixed everything up... :P Hope you liked the story. If you have any good ideas for altering the story a little bit, I'm listening. Please review. You don't know how happy reviews make me... _**

**_P.S. By the way, "Isil" is the moon :)_**

**_.: iluvahsoka2029 _****:.**


End file.
